Strawberry Butterflies
by Chiclets
Summary: Poor Ichigo, her life has turned out to be a miserable wreck, and nothing to do about it? bad summary i know...just check out the story KishuxIchigo
1. Strawberry Mai

**Love, Hate**

A glass shattered on the kitchen floor. She bent down and began to clean fast before her husband heard. Too late. Thumps came from the stairs.

"What was that?" her husband screamed. She stood up. Her face was bruised. Her arms were red and purple. She was in bad shape, and not getting better.

"The glass fell on the floor." she said trying to hide her fear of her husband. It showed more than she wanted it too.

Without a word the man walked over and slapped her with such force, she fell to the floor. She landed on the glass shards. She screamed in pain.

"I'm going to the bar, when I come back this house best be clean and dinner ready understand!" he yelled. She simply nodded and he walked out the door. Hot tears made there way down her face. She stood up and pulled the shards from her thigh. She tried to stand up but she fell to the floor once again and yelped in pain.

"Hey Ichigo I just, Oh my gosh!" Lettuce dropped the grocery's she was holding and ran to her beat up friend.

"What happened?" she asked pulling Ichigo to her feet. Ichigo made up a lie.

"Um, I dropped this glass after I mopped and slipped on the wet floor." she lied. Lettuce looked at her knowingly but didn't do anything. She helped her clean up.

"Thanks Lettuce but I think you should leave, Zen will be home soon and he doesn't… approve of guests while he is out." Lettuce nodded.

"Well, how is the baby?" she asked laying a hand on Ichigo's pregnant stomach. Ichigo winced.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo shook her head.

"You really should leave." Ichigo said plainly.

"Ichigo there is something wrong and you need to tell me, you are pushing away all of your close friends."

"Just go!" she shouted.

"Ichigo there us something wrong!" she said picking up the dropped grocery's.

"Even if you did figure out, there is nothing you can do now leave!" she shouted again. Lettuce looked at her sadly and walked out the door. The slammed shut. Ichigo slumped on to the couch and began to sob. _Pull your self together Ichigo, you have work to do._ She walked to the kitchen and began to clean.

Ichigo was nine months pregnant with supposedly a baby girl. Zen made it apparent he didn't want a child. He yelled at Ichigo for months after that it was her fault. She believed it. He was a horrible, abusive, drunk. Ichigo did not want to birth a child to the world knowing that it too could be abused like her. One thing always bothered her for the whole nine months, she didn't know who's baby it was.

Ichigo stopped sweeping and pulled up her shirt. She looked at the cuts and bruises caused by her horrid husband. She would be lucky if it wasn't mentally sick or wouldn't come out fully developed.

She sighed as she started to cook. She remembered how they got married.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo was fifteen. Zen bowed before her. Her eyes were sad, she spoke softly._

"_Nice to meet you." she said. He didn't speak. Her parents laid a hand on her shoulder. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly. She wasn't impressed. An arranged marriage. She was not happy at all. Her parents were running out of money so they had to marry her of at fifteen. She sat in a chair. She had absolutely no choice about this situation._

_Zen walked over and sat next to her. She inched away. He came close to her and whispered in her ear._

"_We're getting married if you like or not princess, got it?" he hissed. She gulped. She knew how this would turn out. She nodded and he smiled and made look like he kissed her on the cheek._

"_Smile cutie, smile!" he comanded and continued with his nice guy act. She was truly scared. She had fought aliens and some mutated animals, but this was one of the first times, she feared for her life._

Ichigo sat at the kitchen table. She was only twenty one and she was pregnant. She felt guilty and as if it was her fault. She started to cry. There was a knock at the door. She looked through the 'peep hole' It was a salesman. Just then her husband drove up in the into the driveway. He looked terribly drunk. She was scared. She searched the house knowing that the salesman would delay him a few minutes. She straightened her clothes out making everything perfect. Just like the appearance of her marriage outside of the house. She opened the door. Her husband walked through the door.

"Zen." she nodded her head as he walked by. He pushed her to the ground. She hit her head on the coffee table beside the door. She held back cries of pain and walked to the table and waited for Zen to start eating. That was one of his rules. The rules that kept her barley alive. If she abided them then she might not get beat to death. May not have been his exact words but it was close enough.

They ate in silence. Ichigo dropped her fork. There was a kick in her side. Zen looked at her in confusion.

"What's your problem?" he asked angrily. She stood up and water spilled from her. "You better clean that up. Now!" She gave him a dirty look.

"My water broke Zen." she said obviously.

"So?" he said impassively.

"I'm giving birth, Zen I need to get to the hospital!" she screamed. She yelped in pain.

"Drive yourself! I'm staying right here!" he said kicking his feet up on to the table. She fell to her knees. She ran to the phone and called Lettuce.

"L-Lettuce, I need a ride." she said. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, were do you need to go and when?" she asked.

"I need a ride now, umm to the hospital, my water broke." she said breathing deep. This was all new to her. Her husband stared at her stupidly like he had no clue what was going on. He looked at Ichigo and laughed. He then passed out.

Lettuce arrived ten minutes later carrying a suitcase with her.

"I came prepared alright let's, what happened to him?" she asked.

"I'll explain later let's get out of here, he isn't coming."

On the way Ichigo explained the whole thing to Lettuce. Everything from the beginning to end. And even how she got pregnant and how she didn't know who's it was. Lettuce hugged her friend at a stoplight.

They left and arrived at the hospital.

Pudding, Mint, and Zakuro came later. Ryou and Akasaka did too.

"PUSH NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled. Zakuro held Ichigo's right hand and Lettuce held her left. Ichigo cried in pain. She screamed and yelled but pushed hard.

"It's out!" the doctor said. Cheers and cries of happiness came from that hospital room.

"It's a girl!" he said. Ichigo smiled until she got the child. It had her pink hair (mew mew pink hair) and amber eyes with somewhat pointed elven ears and pale skin.

Everyone gasped.

"Ichigo," Mint said. Ichigo cried. She held the child in her arms. She didn't know what to do. Ryou and Akasaka walked in and joined the crowd in surprise.

"Ichigo." Ryou said.

"It wasn't my fault. I thought it was him until he left, he called me kitten!" she cried. "I truly thought it was Zen!" she yelled. She held the child tighter.

"What about Zen?" Zakuro said.

"I think it's best if you came to live with me for a while Ichigo." Lettuce said. "I can help you out." Ichigo nodded but she wandered what was going to happen to Zen. This was going to be difficult.

She lay awake that night. Mai, her newborn, slept peacefully and in perfect health too. _What about Zen. Am I supposed to divorce him and marry Kishu? I can't marry an alien. Not on Earth at least. I swear if I ever see that alien again I am going to strangle him to death!_ Mai stirred slightly. Ichigo pet her head.

Her friends had made a chart since Ichigo would be there for a week, they would switch out. It was Ryou's turn tonight. Her and Ryou had become close friends. Too close she had feared. Zen would make it look as though she was cheating. If that is what he would do about a guy friend then what would he do about an alien baby. That wasn't his. This would be a change for the worse.


	2. Strawberry Mourn

Ichigo woke up in the hospital bed and looked down at Mai. She smiled and began searching for the remote.

"Already awake?" Ryou said as he slid the door shut. She watched as he continued her search for the remote. She smiled as he fumbled through drawers and she even laughed when he hit his head on a shelf. He handed the it to her and smiled as she turned on the television. She switched to the news an watched in awe.

_The man identified as Zen, was found earlier this morning. He crashed into the guard rail and flew out his windshield and drown in the lake. His wife had just given birth to his daughter last night and police suspect that he was on the way to the hospital._

"He was drunk!" Ichigo shouted. She positioned herself to throw the remote at the television but Ryou stopped her in time.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked still holding back Ichigo as he tried to calm her down.

"He was drunk!" she said with no intention of calming down. She struggled against Ryou's strong grip. No luck. She glanced at her wedding ring. She remembered the horrid night she received it.

_She forced a smile as her dad walked her down the aisle. She couldn't hold it back anymore. A tear slipped off her cheek and on her pure white shoe. Another fell on the ground before her._

_People smiled at the seventeen year old girl. It was almost as if she could read their thoughts._

'_She must be so excited, she is getting married.' She gagged at the very thought of it. Being happy with Zen would have taken some kind of miracle._

_Both sides of the family struggled back their tears of pure joy and happiness. Ichigo struggled to hold back her tears of misery and dread._

_She joined Zen at the altar._

"_Perk up princess, now!" he hissed in her ear. The ceremony began._

"_If there is anyone here who thinks this lovely couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Ichigo bit her strawberry red lip._

'_Please God let someone say those words, just two words, please!' _

_But no one did, as the ceremony continued. Zen smiled and tried to make them both look good, it worked perfectly._

_Then it was over. She was married. And she was going to be living with this man who she wasn't sure about at all. No she was sure about him. This would be horrid. Together until death do they part._

And death had parted them. She slipped the ring off her finger and slipped it into her pocket. Ryou had given up seeing that she was deep in space.

Mai moved around. Ichigo looked down at her and smiled, she then remembered Mai's appearance would be all over the news in a few days. And sometime soon Kishu would find out about all of this.

Two hours later Zakuro came and visited Ichigo.

"Hey I heard about Zen, so sorry." She motioned for Mai. "What do you plan to do now Ichigo?"

"I don't know." A tear slipped down her face. Zakuro always understood and still did. She left around Ichigo's time for dinner.

About seven Mai fell asleep. For the tenth time that day. Ichigo sighed, she was a little envious of the newborns amount of sleep. She closed her eyes in attempt to make up for the previous nights lack of sleep. She then felt the air twist and turn around her.

"Hey there Kitten."

**Hey everybody, sorry for the mysterious Chiclets disappearance, who else thinks groundings are really stupid, THERE IS NO FLIPPING POINT! Well, I'm only back for a little while so I worked on this for you people on here! So **_**ASTA PASTA! **_

_Try not to miss me too much._


	3. Strawberry Surprise

"K-kishu!" Ichigo stuttered. He chuckled.

"Ichigo" he laughed menacingly. "He he, I believe that's my baby!" he said. "I didn't ever believe you would have my baby," he flew over and stood dangerously close to Ichigo. "But it was always my favorite daydream." he laughed harder. He ripped Mai out of Ichigo's arms. Ichigo screamed for her baby.

"Give her back, please!" Ichigo screamed. She cried for Mai. He became serious.

"Ichigo, I want you. I want you and Mai to come with me." Ichigo stared at him. She thought long and hard. Mai would not be excepted on Earth, but Ichigo wouldn't be excepted on Kishu's planet.

"Where would we go?" she said. "I don't think a human would be, exceptable on your planet." she said. Kishu smiled slightly.

"We don' have to go back to my planet, I found out about my baby three months ago, Pai told me. I have been looking for a place to take you to, and I found one. Just please, come with me." Ichigo looked around the room. She tried to make sense of all that was happening but nothing came to her. She decided to let go and just be, let destiny and the future take hold of her life because she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Kishu, I'll go with you." Just then her cellphone rang. Kishu had a knowing face. She answered.

"Hello? Oh, your kidding, and Pudding? Oh, then go." She closed the phone. Ichigo stood up. Kishu placed a hand on Mai's forehead and grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm and teleported.

_**Okay, I know, super short chapter. Please forgive me and tell me what you think, major twist and unexpected turns coming up real soon, so review and please, please, please, CON-CRIT! Oh and thank you Wrath Of Flames, the title is now fixed. Bai Bai!**_


	4. Strawberry Whoa

Ichigo found herself in a grand, brightly lit hallway. Her mouth dropped in awe. It was simply amazing. Kishu giggled.

"Like it kitten?" Ichigo barely heard him.

"Ichigo na no da!" Pudding said from the other end of the beautiful hall.

"Pudding?" Tart was standing beside her. Lettuce and Pai appeared also.

"Just for us kitten. Just the seven of us." Ichigo was still amazed. Her closest friends and Kishu's. It was unbelievable. Mai started to cry. Ichigo looked down at her.

"This can't be real. I must be dreaming. WAKE UP ICHIGO!"

"No dream honey." Kishu said lightly pecking her on the cheek. "Come, I'll show you your room." Kishu led her down the hallway and opened a door. There was another hallway with six more doors, three on each side.

"This is our end, Kitchen, bathroom, recreation room, My room, your room, and the lovely nursery for our darling Mai!" Ichigo still couldn't believe her surroundings.

"Kishu, were are we?" she asked.

"A spaceship of course, courtesy of our home planet." Ichigo tried to smile. "Why don't you explore, kitten." Ichigo opened he first door to find and lovely pink and gold decorated room. She closed the door an d went to the next one. Mai's nursery. It was pink and green. It was absolutely adorable.

The rest of the rooms were magnificently gorgeous! Unbelievably perfect.

"You really must have worked hard on this for us." Ichigo said managing a smile.

"Two months, it took me forever to find this!" Ichigo began to feel guilty. This was amazing, even for kish.

"Thank you Kishu, for all of this." Ichigo looked down. Her face had guilt written all over. Kishu gently grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Anything for you."

_**Okay, I am really sorry for the very short chapters but I hope they are good,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Chiclets!**_


	5. Strawberry Madness

Ichigo lay awake that night. It may have been the fact the Mai was Crying in the room next to her.

"Don't worry kitty cat, I need to work on my parenting skills." Kishu said. Ichigo heard heavy foot steps go down the hall and into Mai's nursery. Mai stopped crying a couple minutes later and Kishu walked into Ichigo's room.

"She fell asleep." He said sleepily.

"Thank you so much."

"You haven't been sleeping." he stated plainly. Ichigo nodded. He walked over and sat on her bed next to her. He held her close as he said something. Ichigo couldn't hear it. Her eyes got heavy as Kishu laid her head back on her pillow. She was asleep.

He smiled and walked back to his room after lightly placing a kiss on her forehead.

The next morning on Earth, Ryou walked in the hospital room bringing flowers for Ichigo. He dropped them when he saw the empty room.

"KISHU!" he screamed. His face turned red as he sped down the roads back to the Mew Café.

"Akasaka, Ichigo is gone. Lettuce wouldn't answer her cell phone and Pudding isn't home." Akasaka's face turned slightly pink. He knew.

"You know something. TELL ME NOW!" Akasaka ran down to the basement and Ryou followed. He Didn't want the customers to hear this conversation.

"The aliens." Ryou said. Akasaka shook his head.

"Kishu told me everything, all his plans, I do believe he has changed." Ryou nodded as he tried to stay calm. "We had and Agreement. If Ichigo didn't want to go, he had to leave, forever."

"Ichigo wanted to leave." He said as he held back tears. "Kishu's child, Zen died, she wanted to leave it all behind, right?"

"If she left I would guess so. Pudding left with Taruto and Lettuce left with Pai." Ryou Walked up to his room and slammed the door. He picked up the picture of her and threw at the wall.

"She didn't care about the people she left behind."

"Good Morning Ichigo!" Kishu said as he walked through her bedroom doors. She opened her eyes.

"Well, I think that was the most sleep I have had in about three years." she said as she yawned. Kishu smiled, he decided not to tell her what he did. (**A/N Okay, I'm talking about the spell to help her sleep people! It's rated T not M)**

"Ready for breakfast yet?" Ichigo nodded. _What _is_ for breakfast?_

" Bacon and eggs for breakfast!" Pudding said. "Yum! Na no da!" Pudding said. Tart just watched her as she began eating, then grabbed his own plate.

Ichigo began feeding Mai and herself. Kishu sat next to her. Ichigo felt as though she was warming up to him. _ He really is kind of handsome, and a good father to Mai. I chose Kishu over Zen anytime. Maybe I'm beginning to even return his feelings._

Kishu smiled, like he knew what she was thinking. Because he did. But he knew that she could never return all of his feelings, it was impossible.

_**Alright, I finally got to it, here is chapter five. I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you guys think.**_

_**Chiclets♥**_


	6. Strawberry Bored

"Ryou what are you doing?" Zakuro said as she walked down to the basement.

"Searching for a way to get Ichigo away from that damn alien! There is no way I'm going to sit back and watch this happen!" he busied him self with his computer. Searching for hours.

"Kishu could you please bring me a blanket from Mai's room?" Ichigo called from the living room.

"Sure Ichigo." He came through the doors, a big smile on his face.

"Thanks." He sat next to her and held her close. She smiled and cuddled up by him. Mai began to fall asleep. Kishu kissed Mai's forehead, then Ichigo's lips. Ichigo bit her lip. Not even Aoyama had ever made her feel like this. But she wouldn't tell Kishu this. Even though he knew it already. He smiled even bigger.

"Ryou please, you really need to at least eat something, a little fresh air, SUNLIGHT!" Zakuro said. She held out a flashlight and clicked it on. She shined it on Ryou. He hissed and jumped under the desk.

"See?"

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about." She shook her head and left the basement.

"Kishu, what are Lettuce and Pudding doing?" Ichigo asked after laying Mai down in her crib and cuddling even closer to Kishu, if at all possible.

"I don't know, you want to see?" Ichigo nodded. Kishu grabbed her hand and led her out into Pudding and Tart's part of the hallway.

Kishu knocked three times. There was no answer. Kishu's ear suddenly twitched. He looked at Ichigo, she got the idea. They were, busy.

"They need an 'occupied' door sign." Ichigo said as they walked slowly to the other end of the hallway.

"Remind me to get one." Kishu said seriously. They both laughed. "No I'm serious." They laughed harder.

Kishu knocked on Pai and Lettuce's door. His ear twitched again.

"They are talking." He said.

" So they are busy too."

"Yup."

"Watcha want to do?"

"I don't know…wait, I've got it!" He grabbed Ichigo bridal style and headed back to her room.

_**Two updates in one day! HOORAH! Cliffie….duh duh duh! I'm so evil! It's kind of fun! I'm starting to like reviews. Please tell me what you think, remember, I LOVE YOU ALL! lol**_

_**Chiclets♥**_


	7. Strawberry Guilt

"Come on Kishu, just tell me!" Ichigo said.

"Nope, not yet." He headed back to Ichigo's room and set her down on the bed.

"Kishu, what are you going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"No worries kitten nothing bad, I just wanted to play a game! Like what you do on Earth right? I have, Scrabble!" he said.

Ichigo laughed so hard she fell backwards. Kishu turned his head to the side.

"What?" Ichigo continued to laugh.

"I…was, ha-ha, thinking you were… ha-ha!" she said in between. Kishu looked disappointed. He then straddled her no the bed and smirked.

"We can do something romantic, if that's what you want." He had a serious look on his face. He leaned closer and kissed her. She gasped. Kishu pulled himself off, but not completely, "Want to continue kitty cat?" Ichigo shook her head.

"Not yet." she said a little scared.

"Scrabble it is!" he said grinning ear to ear.

"Y-yeah."

"Ryou have you even eaten yet?" Zakuro asked as she switched on the lights. Ryou jumped then turned around.

"Zakuro!" he jumped up and hugged her, really tight. "Zakuro you came to see me! How are you?" he asked. Zakuro pulled away.

"What is wrong with you?" He ran after her.

"Come on Zakuro, who needs Ichigo? We have each other let's get married, let's have kids, let's be rich and famous together!" he said chasing Zakuro. He went in to kiss her but she placed her hand on his forehead preventing him to come any closer.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Oh dear Lord, what have you been drinking…" she looked on his desk only to find several empty bottles of beer. "You have got to be freaking kidding me. Come with me." She said dragging him by his wrist.

Just then Zakuro's cell phone rang.

"Mint? No I can't come to your party tonight, yeah umm, I'm not feeling good. Yep, NO! you can't come over, please don't I can take care of myself. Yeah, okay…bye."

"I forgot about that party, Ryou, you owe me big time."

"How about a kiss??" he said puckering up.

"How about not?" she asked and shoved him in her limo. " Home please." She told the driver, and the limo sped off.

"I win again!" The third time Kishu had won, Ichigo was getting annoyed.

"Okay let's be done." Just then someone knocked on their door.

"I got it." Ichigo said.

It was Lettuce and Pai.

"Ichigo we need to talk to you and Kishu." Kishu walked up beside Ichigo.

"What's wrong?" Kishu said.

"You know perfectly well 'what's wrong' Kishu!" Kishu looked at his feet.

"Ichigo do you mind giving me and Pai a minute?" she nodded and they walked away.

"Lettuce what's going on?" Lettuce looked at away.

"Pai wants to tell you." she said and they walked to Ichigo's room. Just a few minutes later a guilty looking Kishu and a particularly mad looking Pai walked in.

"I-Ichigo, your umm…your still," Kishu stumbled.

"Your still pregnant Ichigo." Pai said.

_**KEWL! Cliffy yet again, I'm beginning to like this! Okay, I'll try to update the next chapter sooner this time!**_

_**Luv yah!**_

_**Chiclets ☺**_


	8. Strawberry What?

"I'm s-still pregnant? How is that humanly possible?" Ichigo asked as she frantically paced around the room.

"It's not humanly possible, Kishu isn't human." Pai said ever so…impassive.

"Let me ex-"

"You have done enough Kishu. You see Ichigo, you have had Mai, your first child, has slight alien looks and completely human abilities, the next should have full alien abilities and mostly human looks. You should expect the next child in about three months."

"Three? I just gave birth to Mai! Shouldn't be at least nine months?"

"Not exactly, an alien child's gestation period lasts about three months, where a human's would be nine. So, yeah, according to my calculations, this has happened approximately…four times. All where the same way."

"Yeah…" Kishu said sheepishly. Ichigo plopped down on the couch.

"I'm still pregnant, I'm still pregnant, I'm still pregnant." she mumbled repeatedly. "Kishu what have you done this time?" she said. So low that no _human _could have heard.

"Ichigo, I…I'm really sorry." Ichigo jumped up very suddenly and glomped Kishu.

"'s all good babe! C'mon lets go eat. I'm starving!" Lettuce looked at Ichigo strangely.

"Very sudden mood changes are also an effect of a human being pregnant with an alien." Lettuce nodded and they exited the room.

0o0

Zakuro helped Ryou to the couch.

"Sit" she said and left. Ryou sat down and passed out.

She came back with a glass of water and saw he had passed out. She rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Maybe I could go to that party, I'll just leave a note."

_**Yayness! I have finished chapter eight! I don't think it's much of a cliffhanger so I guess that's good for you, sorry it has been so long…I guess I haven't gotten around to typing this one so, umm, yeah. Kay c'yah next time.**_


	9. Strawberry Happy

Ichigo and kishu were left together, alone. Just the two of them, for the first time they had began living together the room felt…akward.

"Ichigo…I'm, I'm really sorry." He said apparently more fascinated with his feet then the conversation.

"Kishu, I don't mind, Mai isn't much of a handful, I'm just hoping the next on is just as pleasant. So what should we name it? Boy or girl…What do you think it will be?" Kishu's face lightened up considerably.

"This time I hope it is a boy. You know I think that there is a spare room in the back, names? Hmm."

"I'm guessing Pai will want to run some tests later, I'm going to go check on Mai." Ichigo left and opened the nursery door a crack. She sighed as she saw Mai sleeping soundlessly. _I guess there is nothing I can do about this._

"Still sleeping?" Kishu asked as he stepped behind her. Ichigo jumped and her cat ears popped out. They paused for a moment and laughed.

"That hasn't happened in years!" Ichigo said louly, just then there was a tiny sound, more a mumble, but it was heard clearly.

"mama"

"mama, was that Mai? Did she just say mama?" Ichigo was stunned.

"Aliens develop faster than humans." he said. Ichigo placed her hand on her stomach. Just then a thought hit her. Hard.

"Kishu!" she turned around and bumbed into his nose. "Sorry" they backed out of the doorway and in to their kitchen.

"kishu, we still aren't married!" she said. The thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"I know, I was going to show you later but I guess now is an okay time." He bent down on his knee and cleared his throat.

"Momomiya Ichigo, will you… will you marry me?" Ichigo just about fainted. _Marry, marry Kishu? Marry kishu. Yes! YES! Wait, gotta say it out loud._

"YES!" she almost screamed. They hugged nad kissed and all that jazz.

_**The End?? Nah but I'm pretty sure it will end soon, maybe in the next opne or two chapters. don't worry one or two chapters is still enough for my big twist plan! Mwahahahahaha! Kay, bai bai**_


	10. Strawberry Dream

Ichigo batted at something that was on her nose. She giggled and purred.

"Ichigo, Ichigo please wake up. You're scaring me, you're supposed to be screaming something like '_Damn it Kishu! Stupid perverted alien!'_ Wake up!" she heard a familiar voice say. She slowly opened her eyes and found a very pink room decorated with strawberry's everywhere. She scratched her head and looked at the surprised green alien in the corner.

"You were talking in your sleep dear." He said. _What?_ She stood up and looked at her belly. Flat as ever. She stuck out her arm where she could have sworn there was a scar, it was a clean as when she was… she ran over to her mirror and screamed. Kishu covered his oh so sensitive ears.

"That can't be! I am twenty two! Where is Mai, and wasn't I pregnant? And Kishu what about the wedding? She ran around the room frantically, searching for something, anything that told her that wasn't all just a dream.

"Ichigo you were talking a lot, about me and Pai and Tart. What were you dreaming about?" Ichigo scrunches up her nose decides to test it.

"Kishu, I love you." The look on Kishu's face said everything. It was all just a dream. Everything, Mai and Zen and, and Kishu. "I do, I love you, and it took a dream to tell me that. A weird dream. But I still love you and I think I always have." His face softened and he smirked a little.

"So what happened in this dream of yours?" and she told him. She told him everything.

"Ichigo, baby, we can skip the abusive husband and we can be together." Ichigo laughed. That had to have been the weirdest dream ever.

~o0o~

Kishu's Diary

_I am glad I gave her that drink Pai gave me. She fell in love with me! He was right, all it took was a weird dream to change someone's entire perspective on things. I am just glad we are together._

_**Ten Years later**_

Ichigo's Diary

_I know it has been a while since I wrote in this. I was fifteen last time. Well now I am happily married to Kishu and just had a baby a year ago. I decided to name her Mai. She is beautiful, just like my dream. I still can't believe it was a dream that brought me and Kishu together._

_We decided to also follow a different part of my dream. We are moving to an apartment in America. Pai invented something for Kishu's ears. He also wears contacts so people don't question his eyes. Well better go, it's time for our flight. I just want to say, I have never been happier in my life._

_**Ichigo**_

**Yes I have finished Strawberry Butterflies with the large twist I told you about from the beginning. I hope you enjoyed this story and I do apologize for making you wait so long for the end. And if you liked this story, please check out my newest Kishu/Ichigo fanfic, **_**Cheat.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**-Chiclets**_


End file.
